1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to safety devices for hydronic water heaters and water boilers and in particular to a complete safety system for shutting down all power and water sources in the event of a leak to prevent water damage and other hazards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water tanks subject to heat and constant exposure to the water and sediment in the tank over time corrode and rust and produce leaks in the tank, particularly at the bottom of the tank where the sediment collects. Normally the way to determine when a tank is no longer good is simply to wait for it to leak and then replace it. Formerly water heaters and boilers were located in the basement of a building on cement floors usually provided with drains in the floor. Leaking water from the tank was of no concern. Today, however, water heaters and boilers may be located anywhere in a building including on the upper floors in many apartments. Water damage can be a very serious and expensive problem when a tank leaks. It is very important to detect a leak as soon as it begins and take action to prevent a quantity of water from leaking and causing damage.
Prior art safety devices for water heaters and boilers, upon detection of a leak, generally either generated a signal or shut off the water supply. They did not take into consideration all of the water in the system which could leak out through a backflow from the pipes into the boiler or heater. Nor did they consider emptying the tank to prevent standing water in the tank from leaking or shutting down all of the power or fuel sources. Should no one be available to hear or see the alarm and take action or should the tank water itself or the hot water in the heating system or water pipes leak back into the tank and out the hole, major water damage could occur.
Most prior art safety devices use mechanical means, such as tilting pans to collect leaking water connected to mechanical shutoffs for the water. These mechanical components are subject to error and problems with false alarms should anything else enter the pans or should the mechanical connection become stuck and the shutoff not function.
3. Disclosure of Invention
By providing a complete safety system which, upon detecting a leak in a water heating system, shuts down all sources of water leaks including the water supply, the outgoing heated water and the water in the tank, no possibility of leakage and water damage is present. Further shutting down the power source prevents continued heating to eliminate the built up pressure which heating produces and to prevent heating of an empty tank. A signal is also provided to let occupants known that there is a problem and that their water heater or boiler have been shut down.
An entirely electrical safety system with a backup battery ensures accurate dependable safety from water leakage without false alarms or mechanical failures.